Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital image devices, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a wafer, and patterning the various material layers using lithography process to form circuit components and elements thereon. Many integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single wafer, and individual dies on the wafer are singulated by sawing between the integrated circuits along a scribe line. The individual dies are typically packaged separately, in multi-chip modules, or in other types of packaging, for example.
When a semiconductor apparatus performs semiconductor manufacturing processes on wafers, some defects may be formed on the wafers, and thus the yield rate of the wafers is decreased by the defects. Therefore, the semiconductor apparatus needs to be maintained frequently, and the manufacturing efficiency of the wafer is decreased.
Although existing semiconductor apparatuses have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a solution for decreasing the defects and the time required for the maintenance of the semiconductor apparatuses.